Broken Bonds: Different Path
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Fan fiction of my fanfiction: Broken Bonds. What if instead of Obito dying, what if Kakashi died? Will that make any difference in the Naruto series, or will everything stay the same with or without Kakashi? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Okay, I couldn't help myself, shush up. This one will be short I promise!**

**Jiraiya: *rubs temples* You're... writing a fan fiction about one of your own fan fiction? One that you haven't even finished yet?**

**Ali: Shush up!**

**Jiraiya: *holds up hands* I'm just saying, it's weird!**

**ALi: I know I'm weird... wait, where'd my pixie stix go?**

**Jiraiya: You had pixie stix?**

**Ali: Not too many!**

**Jiraiya: ... -_- we're all going to die aren't we?**

**Nana: Not if I can help it.**

**Ali: Sup sissy.**

**Nana: Here *gives her the bag of pixie stix***

**Jiraiya: *jaw drops before tackling Ali* NO! You can NOT have those!**

**ALi: Nana! Protect them for me!**

**Nana: *grabs candy and smirks* There. Now where's my sprite for payment?**

**ALi: In the fridge: *wrestles with Jiraiya* I need sugar!**

**Jiraiya: To HELL you do!**

**Nana: Aren't you supposed to say something?**

**Ali: *pauses* What? Say what?**

**Jiraiya: THe disclaimer.**

**ALi: WHat's a disclaimer.**

**Jiraiya: I didn't tackle you that hard, now say it.**

**ALi: D': I own nothing but the plot and OCs... Nana give me those!**

**Jiriaya: No!**

**Nana: *both wrestle and Nana steps over them* review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Loss of a Brother**_

Kabuto was in Asuma's arms, waiting for his brother and their team to return from their mission. He saw them in the distance and perked up while Asuma slumped. The team neared and Kabuto was placed on the ground and he walked around the team and then looked up at Minato.

"Where's Kaka?" he asked.

Obito dropped to his knees to be eye level with the boy. "I-I'm sorry Kabuto. He's not coming back."

"Why not?"

Obito bowed his head, not meeting the boy's eyes. "Because I couldn't protect him... I didn't save him..."

"W-what are you saying?" Kabuto asked.

"Kakashi's sleeping for a long time Kabuto," Rin explained gently.

"Will he wake up?"

"No," Obito choked out.

Minato knelt in front of Kabuto and explained about Kakashi's death and Kabuto looked at Obito. "What happened to him?"

"He was cut on his left eye and there was a blind spot, and we were running as everything was collapsing and the boulder crushed him," Obito sobbed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes despite the fact that they weren't going to end. "I'm sorry Kabuto, I know you just hate me right now..."

"How could I hate you? It's the man who made my brother blind's fault," he said.

Obito hugged Kabuto with all his might, sobbing with the boy and promising to take good care of him. Minato looked at them with pity. Kabuto didn't need to lose his brother. He looked up at the sky and hopes that Kakashi was in a better place.

"Why don't we go eat something," Minato suggested.

"Wanna eat?" Obito asked, wiping his eyes.

"No," he shook her head.

"COme on, Kakashi would want you to eat," Rin said gently.

Kabuto sniffled and nodded, walking with them towards his next meal, his unwanted meal. He thought that he would trade anything for his big brother back.

* * *

**Ali: OKay, that's the first chapter.**

**Jiraiya: I still find that it's weird.**

**Ali: Who asked for your opinion?**

**Jiraiya: Someone somewhere.**

**Ali: *growls* You're such a (BEEP) Jiraiya.**

**JIraiya: *growls* _what did you say?! _**

**Ali: You heard me!**

**Jiraiya: WEll you're a (BEEEP) Alice!**

**Ali: You're calling me _Alice _now? I thought we were closer than that!**

**Jiraiya: It all ended with a (BEEP).**

**ALi: Fine! Be that way! *runs away***

**Jiraiya: *sighs* Review... *pulls out pixie stix* Juts this once... Ali! I have pixie stix for you!**

**Ali: *hugs him and kisses him on the cheek* Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!**

**Jiraiya: *blushes and pants from lack of breathing in the anaconda hug* You're... wel... come...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**Karin: Awesome.**

**ALi: Where the hell did you come from? I asked for Zabuza.**

**Karin: He got sick, so say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Promise to leave and send someone else if I do?**

**Karin: Of course.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot... now GTFO Karin!**

**Karin: *rolls eyes and leaves***

**Ali: *rolls eyes* Okay. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**_Realization & _****_Remembrance_**

Kabuto woke up and looked at the ceiling. He hopped out of his bed, tears in his eyes as he went to his brother's room. The four year old walked in and was surprised to see, not silver hair, but black instead. He saw it was Obito and reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He let out a sob unintentionally and made Obito wake up. Obito looked at Kabuto with red eyes, due to crying, and felt his heart break into a million pieces. He'd been having nightmares, dreaming that Kakashi blamed him for not saving him and for giving his brother such grief in his heart. Obito dreamt of the boy hating him with every fiber of his being and killing the Uchiha.

"What is it?" the dark haired boy asked, though he already knew.

"I miss Kaka," Kabuto sobbed.

Obito picked up the boy up and hugged him. "I know, I... I should've saved him, I'm sorry Kabuto."

Kabuto buried his face in Obito's shoulder, getting tears, snot, and saliva on the cloth, but Obito didn't care. Children did everything sloppy until a certain age and Obito spent enough time with Kabuto not to be grossed out. On top of all of that he felt guilty and had to comfort his best friend's brother.

"I-It's n-n-not your f-fault," Kabuto sobbed out, his voice with tears and eyes squeezed shut. "I-I dreamed of w-w-what h-happened and th-thought that Kaka would b-b-be he-re."

Kabuto started to hiccup and Obito felt absolutely horrible. He didn't save Kakashi and he made Kabuto lose the most important person in his life. He was a horrible person. Obito let out a sob and clutched the boy tightly, repeatedly begging for forgiveness from the four year old. All of this continued until sleep overcame them and they still hugged each other and comforted each other.

Kakashi looked down at his brother and best friend. He never wanted them to mourn, he just wanted them to live and be happy. If only he knew his death would effect them so much.

~THE FUNERAL~

Kabuto clung to Obito's leg as he cried at the Memorial Stone, the large onyx stone with over a thousand names written on it already... now one more name was on it. There were people there, Kakashi's friends and they all paid their condolences to Kabuto. Sarutobi, however, understood that this boy just needed a hug. He knelt in front of him and help open his arms and Kabuto clung to the man and felt warmth on his skin from the contact, but felt cold and empty inside. Obito continued to silently beg for forgiveness from the four year old that lost his big brother because of him. Obito looked at kakashi's name and promised Kakashi that he would look after Kabuto.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sarutobi asked after a while.

Kabuto shrugged and his voice held tears. "I-I don't know."

"Are you Obito?" Sarutobi asked, looking up at Kakashi's teammate.

"I don't know," Obito choked out.

"Come over and get some rest," Sarutobi insisted.

"Okay," the two boys said numbly, following the Sandaime to his compound.

_Why'd Kakashi have to die? _Everyone wondered.

* * *

**Ali: OKAY THERE WE GO!**

**Zabuza: Hey.**

**Ali: Karin said you were sick.**

**Zabuza: She knocked me out and tied me up.**

**Ali: *scoffs* Talk about depserate.**

**Zabuza: I know... review *limps away.**

**Ali: Damn...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: And... Okay, I'm way too lazy in all honesty, I own nothing but the plot. Good day!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**New Bond**_

After about a week there seemed to be problems with Kakashi's best friends. Obito seemed to slowly, but surely, get quieter and more reserved, Kabuto, though not meaning to, did the same and refused to play with the other children. He would sit outside for hours with Obito, who had taken it upon himself to take care of Kabuto until his own death to repay him for not saving Kakashi, and simply watch the stars in hopes that they could see Kakashi up there. The stars shined like his hair, the dark surrounding those stars were the kind warmth that Kakashi seemed to always hold for his brother, for those he cared for and loved even when he had not realized it yet, and the night forever held the mystery behind Kakashi's mask. Deep, dark, warm, mysterious. Words that would always describe Kakashi Hatake until the end of his memories.

"Do you want to train?" Obito finally asked.

"Sure," he said, rising and rubbing his tired eyes.

Sometimes, when Obito or others imagined what was under Kakashi's mask, they simply looked at Kabuto, who's silver hair and dark eyes were the same, and his skin was fairly close. Obviously the Hatake bloodline was strong with the only two boys... only boy. The saddest part, however, was that Kakashi died right before his birthday... the funeral was two days before his birthday. He was now five and his brother never got to see it, and Kabuto would trade whatever present his brother had gotten him for just a moment with his brother. After a few hours of training Kabuto had to have a moment alone.

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

Kabuto turned his pain filled eyes onto a blond woman who had honey colored eyes that seemed to make him feel safer. "Y-yeah."

"Then why are you crying?" she queered.

"I miss my brother..."

"What happened?"

"He died," he sobbed, trying and failing at keeping those tears back. "He was on a mission and he died..."

The woman sympathized with him. "It'll get easier, though it'll never go away, it will get easier."

It was a bold faced lie from the older woman. She picked up the boy and started walking towards where Obito was waiting. As she walked, Kabuto laid his head on her shoulder and started to drift off. She started to hum a lullaby and then he fell asleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. She found Obito and asked if he was taking care of the boy in her arms.

"Yeah," he said, blinking and looking at the five year old closer. "He's asleep... Usually he had trouble sleeping."

"Soft," Kabuto murmured, buring his face deeper in her breasts.

Her eyebrow twitched, but she did nothing. Obito scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry for that. I'll take him."

"No, that's fine, he's... broken."

"Yeah... it's my fault, I couldn't save his brother and that's why he's this way, and so I'm trying my best..."

"You need to stop trying to repay him and start filling the role of a big brother figure. Sure, you'll never replace his real brother, but you can help fill the void. You do realize this right?' she finished, gazing into his eyes with soft honey eyes.

"I understand," he said.

She gave him a small smile. She was much kinder with these children than she ever was with her teammates. "Alright, let's go... what's your name?"

"I'm Obito Uchiha. And you're?"

"Tsunade Senju," she answered,

"Pretty strong," Obito noted.

"I'd like to think so," she said.

"And great in the medical field," he said with a tone that said he was observant, more so than people liked to think.

"That's right," she replied.

They stopped in front of the apartment that the two boys lived temporarily, seeing as Kakashi used to live here and they wanted to stay as close as they could because of the loss. Tsunade started to set down the silver haired five year old, but he clung to Tsunade's shirt like it were the only thing that kept him alive. She even dropped her arms and her torso was still attached to her.

"Um... sorry about him... again," he murmured.

"I'll just stay the night if that's okay."

Obito nodded. "Okay. Good night Lady Tsunade."

"Good night," she said, laying down and falling asleep with a comforting arm around Kabuto's small torso.

* * *

**Ali: Admittedly, I'm REALLY behind when it comes to Naruto Shippuden and so I'm gonna say **_(BTW SPOILER!)_** I almost gave up when I found out Tsunade got cut in half. I mean, I was gonna give up on fanfiction (or at least Naruto fanfiction), Naruto in general, the interenet, and I was gonna flip a table. I can handle Hiruzen, Asuma, Jiraiya, Itachi, and a few other characters, but Tsunade would've been the last straw. I was about to start (mentaly) cussing my computer out... dead serious.**

**Tsunade: That's sweet... and violent.**

**Ali: I'm sorry, but too many of my favorite characters are dead and I was going to completely... go off the deep end per say if you died. You're bad ass and the only female Hokage. I gotta say you're my favorite character.**

**Tsuande: Thanks.**

**Jiraiya: I thought I was your favorite character!**

**Ali: Well while we argue REVIEW!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Dear, whoever happens to care about this,**

**I am so sorry, I just cannot continue this alternate version of my own Fan Fiction. If someone is willing to take this up for me you only need to review or PM me. The following information is required if you wish to take this story up:**

**(1) Why you wish to take it.**

**(2) [If you PM] What you're planning to do with it.**

**(3) If you'll let me read it!**

**You can always come to me for advice on the story and what I think if you wish, but if you choose not to take this offer up, it's up to you, I just want to read it and see what you did. It's YOURS.**

**-Alice Uzumaki**


End file.
